


Passing a "Test"

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: Kiddos! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aldora is concerned, Alloy's just playing, F/F, F/M, I don't know why it got nsfw-ish at the end I'm sorry, Pandora's too lewd for anything, Slice of Life, idk how to tag, steve is panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: Alloy has a few things to talk about with her daughters new boyfriend...





	Passing a "Test"

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop dee doo, let's introduce new characters who 'magically' popped into a story.
> 
> Also, it gets a little lewd at the ending.
> 
> Because Pandora is just "Not Safe For Work" in general.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alloy stared at the green haired boy in front of her, a look of calm on her face when on the inside, she felt the need to tear apart this boy to his last atoms.

Steve had apparently confessed his love to Aldora. By kissing her. Her Aldora. Her  _ daughter _ .

Steve used to be one of the many people who bullied Aldora during her school years, and was actually the leader of the group that mainly attacked her.

But he had changed in over two years.

He had even stopped one of his own apprentices from almost severely hurting Aldora.

That earned him a  _ few _ points. Just a few.

Now he stood in front of her, standing nervously as Alloy was  _ very _ intimidating. (She  _ was _ 7 feet, which for him, was the tallest he'd seen)

Alloy took a deep breath in order to calm down,  _ and _ to think of what to say.

"So," She started, her voice  _ somewhat _ normal. "You want to be with my daughter." She asked.  _ Or _ rather, stated.

He nervously played with his necklace, looking down at his feet.

"Yes, ma'am…" He finally said.

Alloy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't call me that." She said.

He stood up straight and said, "OH-ok... A-Alloy…"

Alloy smiled, relaxing her body into a more comfortable position, crossing her arms.

"So you can call a kid you used to like a dumbass, but can't call an adult you barely know her name?" She asked with a smirk playing on her face. He gulped.

"Because you're  _ you _ !" He said, immediately stiffening.

"Okay, calm down kid," The older woman said, her voice more gentle.

"I won't kill you if you make Aldora this happy. But let me make a rule…" She started, her eyes gaining a hard glint to them.

"If you so much as hurt Aldora, physically, mentally,  _ or _ emotionally…" She let out a low chuckle, her head lowered. Then she raised her head and opened her eyes, revealing her left eye to be flashing magenta. " _ You will regret it… _ " She said, smiling after she did.

Steve almost fainted, then and there. (Alloy's  _ that _ scary)

He managed a nod, gulping nervously. 

Alloy laughed, patting his tensed up shoulder, and thus, making it calm down a little bit.

"Ah, don't worry, I know you wouldn't do that!" She said, leading him over to the table where her wife and daughter were.

Aldora immediately went to him and cupped his face, looking him over with a concerned face.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?!" She said, looking over to her mom.

Said mom just laughed and shook her head.

"Nope!" She said, popping the 'p' sound.

Aldora let out a sigh of relief, then proceeded to kiss Steve on the lips.

Alloy shut up immediately and Pandora just looked shocked.

When the kids broke up, they were blushing a deep red and panting.

Aldora looked over at both her moms, then back at Steve, and said "We're going to go outside for a bit." And left.

Alloy was red faced, and so was Pandora.

The locked eyes, deep red meeting bright purple.

"She _is_ _our_ daughter." The raven haired woman said, making Alloy roll her eyes, but grin shyly.

"She acts more like you though…" Alloy said, making Pandora look over at her.

"How so?" The ravennette asked, tilting her head in a cute manner.

"Well… she's very…  _ forward _ let's say…" Alloy said quietly.

Pandora grinned slyly. " _Oh_?~" She whispered.

She wrapped her arms around Alloy's neck and pressed her chest against hers.

Alloy's face and ears instantly went red as she let out a shaky breath.

Pandora leaned up to the taller girls ear, whispering, "Let's see how forward  _ I _ can get~..." She said, rocking her hips against Alloy's.

Alloy whined, feeling her wife's bulge through her pants.

Pandora scooped up the already shaking woman with ease, (who is  _ way taller _ than her) and led her up the stairs to their room.

When Aldora and Steve arrived a while later, Aldora's ears flicked at a small sound, then a louder sound had them both red, but Aldora only looked annoyed, while Steve looked embarrassed. Aldora led him outside again and closed the door. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Aldora has seen enough and heard enough, and is thus used to it. Steve is not.
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and drop a comment as well!


End file.
